Sudden Stop
by AliasOfWestgate
Summary: Fork in the Road entry for the Broken Compass. What happens when Jiip decides to stop unceremoniously. A bit of comedy, lewd comments and sillyness as the Sanzo-ikkou spends an unexpected afternoon by a river. PG-13 for a bit of innuendo. Goku 1st POV. Re


**Alias:** Heya everyone! Here's my first actual genfic, with a dash of comedy. Written for the Broken Compass's Fork in the Road subchallenge. I had fun with it, considering it was the first time i've even been spoken to by the saru. Many thanks for the beta read, Pervasive Threnody!

Sudden Stop

By AliasOfWestgate

"OWWWW! Jiip what'd you do that for!" I whined as Jiip dropped us. No warning, just a pile of packs and us scrambling get free of them. Just high pitched _kyuuuuuuu_in reply as he dove into the water. We were at some nameless river along the way, and it was hot. So hot sweating didn't help.

That made the water look inviting, but I got distracted by the scent of some wild strawberries not far off. I untangled myself, and wandered off to pick them, and left everyone else behind. I could hear Sanzo and the ero kappa arguing the entire time too. I did manage to save a few for the others.

It was bringing the strawberries back, that things seemed weird. Gojyo and Hakkai had pretty much set up camp. Sanzo was still seated right where he fell, after Jiip transformed on us all. In that same patch of sand. One of the others had set up an umbrella or something over his head. I could swear it looked like a parasol. No frills, but it really does look like one.

"Oi, saru! Where'd you take off to?" I heard Gojyo ask me from a few feet to the right of Sanzo. He was lounging, topless on a plain brown blanket.

"I found some strawberries. I didn't eat all of them, and I'm still hungry! Hakkai, what's for lunch?" I replied in a rush. My stomach growled right along with me to prove my point too.

"Ah, Goku…give us some time to rest first." I heard Hakkai's softer answer and he glanced out at Jiip, still splashing around in the river. He was sitting on the left side of Gojyo, and taking off his outer tunic, leaving his own darker t-shirt. The packs were a bit further away.

"Where can I put these?" Holding up the shirt-full of sweet fruit I'd brought back.

Hakkai grabbed a small pan out of the packs, and took a larger one out as well. For what I have no idea. I dumped the strawberries into the smaller pan. Then stripped down to my jeans so I could go play in the water, too.

"Jiip!! Watch out, here I come!" and I took a flying leap into the river bank and landed with a wet splash. Wow that was cold! Loved it, and Jiip decided we could play tag in there. So I chased him around for a few minutes.

"Hahaha! The saru knows how to swim. Did you teach him that trick, Sanzo-Sama?" I heard Gojyo's brash laughter from the shoreline.

"He swims better than you, useless kappa." Sanzo rumbled from his own seat. I was still splashing around a few seconds later, when I heard the Banishing Gun go off. Glad it wasn't me that was his target this time.

I heard "Why don't you cool off, you idiot, before I kill you." From Sanzo as I came back on shore, with Jiip perched on my shoulder. Gojyo was cringing! Even Hakkai, who was holding some sun block in his right hand, looked a bit surprised. He must have been putting it on the kappa when Sanzo interrupted him.

"I'll help!" and I ran and grabbed the larger pot beside Hakkai, and pelted back to the shallows. Scooped some of the blue water into it, moved as quickly as I could and emptied it right onto Gojyo's head. Hakkai burst out laughing and I could have sworn I saw a half smile from Sanzo.

"ARGGH…..I'll get you for that, baka saru!" Gojyo growled at me, stood up and ran after me around the camp for a minute or so before he got me into a headlock.

"Lemme go! Loser kappa! I got you fair and square!" struggling as I laughed.

"Oi, which one of you two disciplines this animal? The stinking monk or you, Hakkai?" he asked as he dragged me back towards our little site.

"Anou…Sanzo, I do believe that's your job. I would _never _spank another man's monkey." He said lightly, with a straight face.

I fell with a flop into the sand, as Gojyo let go of me while he howled with laughter. Sanzo's eyebrow twitched repeatedly, and he reached for the gun. He settled for grabbing the harisen instead. Gojyo got it, but not me!

"Pseudo monk! Why me this time! The saru started it." Gojyo whined and rubbed his head. Sanzo sat back down under the parasol after he'd lunged up and swatted him with the heavy white fan.

"Tch. You presented the easier target, lecher kappa." He shot back, eyebrow still twitching madly. "Do you want to die? Just keep talking."

"Maa, maa Sanzo, Gojyo. I'll fix lunch for our unexpected picnic, ne?" and he turned over towards the packs and cooler chuckling softly. Jiip landed on his shoulder and watched while he fixed it.

Sandwiches! With strawberries drenched in sugar on the side! Where'd he get the sugar? I still want to know that. It was fun, for such a sudden stop. Jiip needs to do that more often.

**Owari ;-) **

**Alias:** I'm also posting my latest drabble. Catchya shortly on that page.


End file.
